1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burner usable in an apparatus for the analysis of a gas composition by flame spectrophotometry, said gas composition possibly comprising a mixture of gases with possibly particles or vesicles in suspension.
This process consists in carrying out a spectrophotographic analysis of the radiation produced by the flame of a gas mixture including the elements to be analyzed. This analysis may be carried out by isolating the characteristic radiations of the elements sought and measuring the intensity of these radiations by photometric means.
In the case of analysis of the ambient air, the flame is usually obtained by combustion, inside the burner, of a constant flow hydrogen stream in the air flow to be analyzed.
The purpose of the invention is particularly, but not exclusively, to provide a burner of this kind which can be used in a portable apparatus for instantaneously measuring with direct reading the gas element content in the ambient air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of course, apparatus of this kind, one of which is described in the patent FR 87 02762 in the name of the firm PROENGIN S.A., must have dimensions as small as possible, so as to be readily carried by hand and handled in the field.
Furthermore, they must be designed so as to be able to be used in media whose parameters may vary considerably, whether it is a question of the temperature (-32.degree. C. to +55.degree. C.), of the humidity, the purity of the air (proportion of particles in suspension), the contaminating power of the substances contained in the element sought, etc. . . . .
Furthermore, such apparatus must have a response time which is as short as possible (not only between the moment marking the beginning of sample taking and the moment when the proportion of the element sought is indicated, but again between the end of sample taking and the moment when the initial conditions are reestablished).
At the present time, none of the apparatus commercially available satisfies all these requirements.
The aim of the invention is more particularly to fill in this gap.